Universal Roadtrip, Book 4: Damp and Clueless
by StarfirePhantom
Summary: Book Complete! The next stop in the wild ride is the Spongebob world...and a deeper insight into the story's core. Full summary and pairing list inside. Book 4 of the URtrip series. Can't find the other books? Check my user lookup. That should explain all
1. Adrift

Hey ya! I had a great time in Florida. Oh sure, I got sunburned, but...Okay, so you want more story.

Today, we celebrate two momentus occasions: the one year anniversary of Danny Phantom's first airtime (or its 'Danniversary'), and the announcement of more Spongebob episodes! Thank you Nickelodeon! And also, congrats to Spongebob for winning the KCA for best cartoon. BTW, Spongie, a blimp is a flying...thingie.

As always, here's the Urtrip location list:

Book 1: Danny Phantom Section

Book 2: Fairly Odd Parents Section

Book 3: Jimmy Neutron Section

Book 4: Spongebob Squarepants Section!

And the Summary: After a night at sea, the booth sinks to the depths of the ocean. The gang lands in Bikini Bottom, where 'normal' fish work and live. After suiting themselves up, the gang gets to know the ocean dwellers- Cosmo becomes friends with Patrick, Mr. Krabs falls in love with Sam('s money), and a team of divers threatens the little town.

But things are getting crazy with the overall plot too, you know. The gang meets Susan Idahe Gither, a slightly insane human kid who, like several others, knows what's going on. But she doesn't seem to be on some sort of silence vow like the others. She tells them about the Guardian of Eternity: a mysterious force that can answer all their questions. But first, they must find this Guardian...which is no easy task...

And the pairings: Danny/Sam (as always), and some one sided Mr.Krabs/Sam (from Mr.Krab's side, don't worry, Sam hates the guy)

* * *

Okay, my disclaimer is back, baby! And let's see what she has to say! 

Disclaimer: Ylgu taf gib lla era uoy! Tnaw I gnihtyna yas nac I, em dnatsrednu nac ydobon ecnis, yeh! Bobegnops ro, NJ, POF, PD nwo t'nod I! Rotcod yppah eht morf kcab m'I! Elpeep, ih!

Shut up! People can translate, you know! sigh...here's Book 4... (ten cookies to the person that translates her gibberish first...sigh...)

* * *

Chapter 1: Adrift 

_Bikini__ Atoll, __Pacific Ocean__, Reality Universe _

_June 23, 2004_

_8 pm_

"I don't believe it," Timmy said. "We're in the ocean! Cool!"

"Yeah," Danny said. "But it won't be cool for long. I mean, we could die. What'll we eat?"

"Okay, let's settle this now," Tuck said. "Who's eating who?"

"You mean _whom_," Jimmy corrected. This set everybody off.

"Okay!" Danny said, completely losing all control of his ghost side in his annoyance. "Jim goes first!"

"No, take Wanda!"

"Tucker!"

"Danny!"

"I'm going to chow down on all of you if you don't KEEP QUIET!" Sam shouted. "And yes, I know I'm a vegetarian…BUT THAT CAN CHANGE!" Everyone stared at her, snapping back into sanity.

"Okay…so maybe not. Besides, Cosmo and Wanda can poof up food, right?"

"Hopefully," Wanda said. "But if Cosmo's in charge, I hope you like pudding." They all laughed, but the laughter died quickly.

"So…now what?" Wanda said.

"Well, the way I see it, we have to try to mess with the controls of the booth-hey, it could work," Danny said. "Then again, we could just sit down and talk about things, maybe that'll get us somewhere."

Immediately, Jimmy got out some tools and randomly jumped around, screwing things here and there. The machine made no response, however. He wiped some sweat from his brow. "The water jammed the works up, so we can't get going with anything,"

"Okay then," Tucker said, "What's the thing we have to do?" He grabbed his PDA.

* * *

"So, what do we know so far?" 

"Okay, 1. This is wierd."

"That's not mysterious, it's a PROVEN FACT!"

The small group sat in a circle, trying to figure out the events of the past few days. They thought that if they could just piece everything together correctly, they could see something that they, well...weren't seeing. Tucker was recoding all the details on his PDA. And for some reason, Jimmy wasn't participating. He was just watching them struggle with a smug look on his face.

"Fine, fine! Okay, i've written down all the details that everyone has come up with. I think I might have the answer." He held up his PDA so everyone could see:

TUCKER FOLEY-DIGITAL NOTEPAD  
SUBJECT: WIERD TRIP  
DAY: JUNE 23, 2004

BEGIN ENTRY

FACTS:  
1. We've all been sent for a reason.  
2. Nobody is telling us anything.  
3. There is some sort of ringleader behind all this.  
4. Nobody is telling us anything.  
5. Vlad, Jorgen, Crocker, JIMMY, Help, that Star Reaper lady, and Danny's own sister are all closely involved in this.  
6. Nobody is telling us anything.  
7. Somebody is trying to stop us.  
8. Nobody is telling us anything.  
9. One of thepeople involved is in this booth right now, and he isn't doing anything to help.  
10. Most importantly-NOBODY IS TELLING US ANYTHING!

END ENTRY

"Uhh...you said that nobody is telling us anything five times," Danny pointed out.

"I know, that one just annoys me the most."

"Yeah, me too." Danny looked out the glass walls of the booth at the sunset that was just ending. The red and gold hues in the sky dimmed as the sun dissapeared, leaving spaces in that vast expanse above for the moon and stars to peek through. It was getting late, and everyone was tired from the long and confusing day.

"Guys?" Timmy said. "This is boring, and i'm tired. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "but we can't completely let our guard down, guys. Somebody shoud stay awake and keep watch."

"Okay, see you in the morning!" Cosmo said. With that, everybody except Sam and Danny conked on the spot. Wanda snored loudly.

Danny looked at Sam. "You look tired. I'll keep guard."

"No. You've already been attacked, Danny, and you've had a long day."

"So have you!" he snapped back. He wasn't mad, just concerned.

Sam was about to give a sharp answer, but changed her mind. "Fine. Go get yourself killed." She tried to scowl, but her eyes were smiling-she was joking around.

She lay down reluctantly. "'Night." She closed her eyes, but she was far from sleep.

"Good choice." Danny smiled at her, then looked out at the water. There was nothing in that, that, that, and that direction...

* * *

Bye! SP 


	2. A Bit Less Than a League Under the Sea

Yay, I'm baack! Sorry for the exhausing wait, i've been caught up in the real world.

Now, I have good newses. Operation A.M.B.E.R, my KND story,has beennominated for the KND Community's 'Summer Fanfiction Games' Thriller catergory! KNDC is a relativly new board run by xpetahzx, who ironically just joined my forum. But I don't care! This is the first time any story of mine has been nominated for an award, and i'm so happy! SQUEE! Maybe now i'll update it...

* * *

cakreut12: Corr-rect! Here are your cookies. 

Nite: Okay, thanks. I'll tell her.

Velvet Panther: Hey, tis okay. And as for Florida, I had lots of fun. My flight was delayed coming AND going, but that was as bad as it got, apart from sunburn. I went to MGM, Sea World, Animal Kingdom, and some pool. One of the best weeks of my life. And as an extra peice of info, all of Chapter 2 was written right there, except for the last part, which was made up on the spot. Heh.

Purple Ghost Sausage: Kay!

Green Phantom Queen: Well, they won't really meet Spongebob and co until Chapter 3, but Bikini Bottom will be mentioned.

PhantomAngela: Yep, repetitive humor rocks.

fubkis-wraph: Huzzah to you, dude(ette)!

* * *

Disclaimer: Hguoht ynnuf yrev si ti. erutcip hsifdlog ekaf eht or, PSBS ro, NJ, POF, PD nwo t'nod I. Rrg...etalsnart NAC elpoep. yrros...hoo.

* * *

Chapter 2:A Bit Less than a League Under the Sea

_The next day_

_7 am_

"Ak!"

Danny awoke with a start. He rubbed his eyes, after which they snapped open.

"I fell asleep! NO!" He looked around. Everyone was saftely sleeping on the floor of the phone booth. There was still nothing but water outside the window, but there was something different about the seemingly innocent wetness.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

There was water-but no sky. No island. Nothing but endless ocean on all sides and above. The phone booth sank to the bottom of the sea overnight! 

Danny's jaw fell. The booth hadn't gone very far- he could still see the sun. He guessed they were about 35 feet under, and weren't going any farther-the booth was on something solid. There was no way to swim up.

"GUYS!" The others woke up instantly, hitting their heads on the roof of the booth. "Ehh...whazzamater?" Tucker said sleepily.

"Guys!" Danny said again, rushing his words. "IfellasleepbyaccidentandIwokeupandWE'RE UNDERWATER! WE'RE UNDERWATER!" His eye twiched.

"What did you say?" Cosmo said.

"We're UNDERAWTER!" His eye twitched again.

"Oh, that's what I thought you said." Compared to what you might think, Cosmo was strangely calm. Jimmy was in the same state, but for a completely different reason. Everyone else just stood there for a while, mouths open.

After that lull, pandemonium broke out. The booth was a cramped jumble of screams, bodies, and hot air. Everyone was too blinded by their fear to think clearly.

"We're dead! We're DEAD! We're alive but we're DEAD!" Timmy screamed, latching onto Danny's leg. He forgot that he could wish himself out of the mess.

"I'm sorry..." Danny said. "This is all my fault." He forgot that he could just go intangible and fly them out of there. But luckily for all of them, Jimmy kept his head.

"Guys, PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER!" he screamed. "We are not gonna die! Now stop sucking your thumbs and listen to me!" The crowd immediately feel silent.

"Good. Now, I anticipated that something like this would happen, so I packed a few of my latest invention: The Neutronic WetSuit!" He got his Hypercube and pulled out some full body suits in all sizes, even a really small one for Help. Problem was, they were all a blinding shade of hot pink. "Tacky, I know. But, when you put them on, they will become invisble on you. The WetSuit creates a private, everlasting bubble of air around you that allows underwater breathing, easy communication, and all the comforts of dry land."

Danny picked up a suit. He was almost afraid to put it on, but if it did what Jimmy said, the tackiness didn't matter. He slipped it on, and after a minute or two of looking stupid, it dissapeared. He couldn't even feel it on him. Seeing the safety, the others tried theirs on, with the same effects. "Cool," Timmy said. "How do you make these, anyway?"

Jimmy picked his ear. "What?"

"Oh, never mind. So...why did we put these on anyway?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Near this very spot is a colony of super intellingent fish- stop laughing!" At that moment, Tuck, Timmy, and Cosmo had been laughing their heads off. "I'm serious. Anyway, they're super intelligent-for fish-and i'm still not exactly certain why. They live in a sort of town- something Bottom, I forgot. I've been there before, and it's quite the vacation spot. The residents are friendly-well, most of them, anyway."

Jimmy blinked. "Okay...that probably sounded pretty hard to believe, right?"

"Y'know, after all that we've been through, that kind of sounds normal," Danny said. "But-I just have trouble picturing an intelligent fish." He had images in his head of a fake photo he had once seen of a smiling goldfish with glasses on.

"Yes, I know. We'll be taking shelter in that town. After the whole mutation incident, I think you might need some fun."

"Okay..." Sam said, looking at the ground as she remembered the events of yesterday, "I've kind of forgotten what fun means, but sure. Can anyone here not swim?"

"You don't need to," Jimmy said. "The town is within walking distance. Well, what is the world waiting for? It's time to go down the hatch!" He ran towards the booth door and opened it.

"Down the-aak!" The small booth was immediately filled with water, but Danny didn't seem to notice. He wasn't the least bit wet, and could breathe fine. But he could see the water swirl around him. The others weren't wet either, and were all in the same state of awe.

"Neat!" Cosmo said."So...where is this fish city?"

"Well, you know what they say-nowhere to go but down!" With that, Jimmy jumped out of the booth onto a sand bar a few feet down, and turned around. "Don't worry-it's harmless!"

"Okay..." Danny's human insticts told him that there was no way he was leaving the safety of the booth, but that tiny ghostly voice deepin his soul disagreed. Take the risk. After all, that's all the fun, right? To explore the unknown? Right. Exactly.He mustered all his courage, took adeep breath, and jumped.

He didn't plunge very far. There was no splash. He landed safetly on the sandbar without a single injury, and stood up with no effort at all. A few minutes later, Sam followed suit, ending up completely okay. When the phone booth finally emptied and dissapeared, everyone was at the sandbar, unharmed.

"Good, we're all here. Follow me." Jimmy walked northward. The others followed.

* * *

_Half a mile away in a dark alley_

_five seconds later_

A human figure crouched by the trash cans. The alley was filthy-street snails dug in the grabage, there was grafitti all over the walls, and the smell-yecch! But it was quiet-perfect. The human pressed something on her wrist. A screen lit up, and a voice came out.

"Hi!" a female voice chirped.

"How did you know it was me?" the human figure said, also a female.

"I didn't. I just wanted to psych out whoever it was. So, how are you?"

"Uncomfortable." She sighed. "J promised that they'd be here by now."

"Su, J's just a kid. Oh sure, he's a prodigy, but it'll take a while. It's been confirmed that they are in the universe, but a universe is big."

"Sta, I KNOW that a universe is big! Geez..." Su pouted. "Will you stop treating me like I can't handle this?"

"Well, you can't. You're too young for this, Su. You have to leave the grunt work for the respnsible ones."

"You saved them last time. Besides, what've I done? Just sit there and give orders? I want in!"

"You don't understand. That is your job, to tell us what to do, and we do it. You do that until you assume full duty when you're thirteen. Don't you know that the Elders do half the work for you? You're not even getting your feet hydrated yet!"

Su groaned. "Listen, Sta! I'm far enough along in my training to do anything you can do. And I have to question the way you guys handle things. They deserve the right to know what's going on! You guys are just playing blush-and-stutter with them!"

"But-"

"But _nothing._ I'm going in whether you like it or not. And don't worry, i'll make sure that they're all safe and sound for their mission, honest. Su out."

She pressed the button again, and the screen whent dark. She got up, mumbling "If you want something done, do it yourself", strolled out of the alley, and dissapeared into a nearby building.

* * *

Oo, how's that for mysterious? Bye! -SP 


	3. Welcome to Bikini Bottom

Hey all! Sorry for the wait. I really have to pay more attention to this, I really do.

* * *

Green Phantom Queen: Thanks. 

Purple Ghost Sausage: It's supposed to be. And yes-it is kind of like the Unfortunates (that's what I like to call them). That is one of the best series I have ever read. Can't wait for Book 12.

Velvet Panther: Hey, thanks!  
-looks around- okay...listen very carefully. Jimmy did NOT scout out the area before Danny and co. arrived. He is NOT there on orders. He has NOTHING to do with this. Understand? You don't? Go back and watch The Incredibles again. Now, go act like these past few minutes never happened. GO!

Heh...what was that? Oh yeah. If I could go anywhere, I'd go to California.

venusgal100: Hmm...does Spongebob have SS agents? He probably should. He's really popular. I once heard of this kid who almost drowned or something because he was 'looking for Spongebob's pineapple'. It's really wierd.

* * *

Disclaimer: Doirep. PSBS ro, NJ, POF, PD nwo t'ntd I.

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to Bikini Bottom 

_an hour later_

Danny walked. And walked. Since there was no drag from the water, the gang could go pretty fast. But still, his legs were tired, and so were everyone else's. The added strength from his ghost side wasn't helping any. "Hey, Jimmy," he said, "I thought you said that the Bottom place was NEARBY! When are we getting there?"

"Just a little longer," Jimmy said. "But what's the hurry? It's beautiful down here." He was right. The clear blue water, the coral, the funny looking rocks, the cloudlike flowery things- it was very beautiful. Lulling, almost.

But it couldn't last very long. A couple hundred (thousand) steps later, Jimmy stepped onto a small hill. "Well," he said, "Here we are!"

The gang looked down the hill-and gave Jimmy some skeptical looks. What they saw looked like a small pile of trash. There were some small moving pinpricks, but there wasn't much else to look at.

"Okay..." Cosmo said, "And this is interesting _how?_"

Jimmy slapped his forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He took out his Hypercube, and pulled out a wierd gadget. "Hang on, everyone!" He pressed a button, put the gadget on the ocean floor, and zapped everyone-including himself-with it.

Suddenly, Danny felt very strange. Was it just him, or was everything getting bigger? No. He- and Sam, Tuck, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Help, and Jimmy- were getting smaller!

When the effects stopped, Danny was about five inches high, Timmy was two, Cosmo and Wanda wereone anda half each, the hill was a cliff, and the shrinky thingy looked like a large, hulking monster. Jimmy pulled out his Hypercube-now about 1/8 of an inch high-and sucked the thingy into it. Tucker's mouth dropped open. "That was so...cool..."

"Yes, shrink technology is quite incredible. Now tell me- what was _the pile of junk_ again?"

Danny looked over- and saw, instead of junk, a city. Most of the buildings looked like they were made out of pipe, with ship's portholes for windows. There was an arch near the town. It seemed to be thriving.

The residents- well, they were fish. But not just any fish. They stood on their hind...fins, and acted like any human would. They wore clothes, and conversed in English, amazingly (the people involved later found out that there were translators in their WetSuits). There weren't just fish-there were sea stars, squids, sharks, octupuses, and countless other marine life.

But what really caught Dan's eye was the town's name, printed on a lifesaver floatie on a stick nearby-Bikini Bottom. He took one look at it, and-along with all the other boys-burst out laughing. He almost lost his balance, he was laughing so hard. "Man, who named that town?" he said. "Whoever they are, they sure ain't female!" Sam and Wanda, however, were not amused.

Danny stopped immediately. "Sorry. I...just couldn't pass it up."

"It's cool. Hey, if they'd named it Boxer Bottom, we'd br laughing and you'd be seething."

"Yes, we would," Jimmy said seriously. "Come on, let's go. Lots to see-including a very good resturaunt. It's very expensive, but worh it."

Timmy slapped his forehead. "Geez, what are we still doing here? Let's go!" Unafraid, they all jumped (or floated, in the fairy cases) down fron the cliff and walked into Bikini Bottom.

* * *

The city...wasn't too amazing. Oh sure, the residents were fish, the 'cars' looked like boats, and there was water all over, but it was like any city, except ocean-ized. There was the occasional odd house, like an Easter Island rock head, but other than the obvious, it was all strangely normal.

After a while of walking uneventfully, Danny noticed that they were getting a few odd stares from some fish. Some just walked on, but most turned to the nearest guy and began whispering. Wanda also noticed this. "Uhh, Jimmy?" she said. "Have any of these fish-people seen a human before?"

"A few. But we'll explain that later. Here we are!" Jimmy pointed towards a building by the roadside. A tall sign by it proudly proclaimed, 'The Krusty Krab'. The building itself looked like the side of a boat. It really needed a new coat of paint.

"It's...quaint," Sam said.

"Looks...reasonable," Tucker said.

"Nonsense," Jimmy said. "It'll be amazing to you when you take your first bite." He walked up to the door and opened it. "Commence forward."

Danny didn't know what that meant, but he walked in. The inside looked just as 'wooden' as the outside. Fish-people sat at tables that looked like ship's wheels, eating burgers. A bored-looking squidlike emplyee sat behind an old fashioned register. To top it all off, there was a happy, high-pitched laughing and singing coming from the pickup window. "La la LA la la...la la LA la la..."

Jimmy directed them to a table near the register. "Wait here," he said. Now, Danny noticed something about these fish people. Unlike those outside, these completely ignored their coming._ Huh? _he thought.

Meanwhile, Jimmy walked up to the squid. "Good day to you, sir," he said. "I'd like..."

* * *

Yay! In the next chapter, I FINALLY get to introduce the best character I have ever created. Bye! -SP 


	4. The Krusty Krab

Hey. Due to SLIGHT writer's blockage, Chapter 4 is cut short. Susan will be introduced (note introduced, not firstappearing)in Chapter 5. I'm just as mad about this as you are, since Susan is the best character I have ever invented.

Anyway...

* * *

Green Phantom Queen: -bangs head on table- Grr... I'll get on it... 

Velvet Panther: Huh? What drift? Oh, that? Where'd that come from? My sister typed that, I swear! Curse you, Anna! (coughgoodjobcough)  
I just saw the Spongebob movie. I am watching it as I type this. It ROCKS. And has a GREAT soundtrack. (singing) It's the best day ever...  
And I agree. Parents can ruin cartoon watching time.Thought they do like some...my dad likes Cosmo from FOP.

Favorite character? Either GIR or Gaz from IZ.

cakreut12: Okay!

WindWiz3: 1. I know you're kind of new to the octology (that's my new word) but can't you figure it out? 2. Perhaps.

Purple Ghost Sausage: Oh...heh.

* * *

Disclaimer: ssalc s'nahPratS ni yob a thgirypoc si enil 'ti nhad, ho' eht. PSBS ro, NJ, POF, PD nwo t'nod I. 

Chapter 4: The Krusty Krab

_The Krusty Krab  
Two and a half minutes ago_

"La la LA la la, la la LA la la..."

Spongebob hopped happily across the tiny room he spent 12 hours of every day in, occasionally making that special patty for that special customer. He loved that tiny room, that spce had a spot in his heart. Ever since he was about 14, he had worked in that beautiful place, the Krusty Krab. Now, he was around the age of 20, still couldn't drive, and had a few enemies, but he kept a smile on, no matter what. And he was happiest here, at the grill.

Now, his window had a paper on it, and he was ready. _Six Krabby Patties (one with no patty), a Triple Patty with no condiments, a coral shake, six waters (?), two orders of Coral Bits, and chocolate ice cream. _Strange order, but he took it. 8 patties on the grill, then to the friers for the Bits, then the ice cream and shake, oops, gotta flip the patties! Go get the buns, lettuce, tomato, ketchup, mayo, mustard, pickle, onion, salt, secret sauce, and, of course, love. Ooh, patty done! Put condiments on, oops, nothing on the triple, no patty for the sixth. Aaand...the order was ready.

"Here you go, sir!" Spongebob piped up cheerfully, handing the five trays out the window. As he was about to start singing again, he noticed that Squidward looked kind of shaken. "Hey Squidward," he said, "You look all white! Have you been working out?"

Squidward didn't respond.

"Squidward?"

"That was the ugliest fish I have ever seen," the octopus-squid mumbled.

"What?"

"I SAID-" He didn't have to finish. Spongebob saw. Right by the register, a large group of wierd-looking fish that looked _oddly familliar_ were dividing up the strange order he had just prepared. They looked a bit like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, except that they were much younger and they weren't wearing an odd assortment of spandex.

Spongebob looked a little closer. The one with the solid looking red hair (again, he later learned it was a hat) was chowing down the triple, while a green-haired one was smearing his Coral Bits all over the place. A pink-haired one didn't look too happy with him.

However, a certain two, one in a mostly white shirt and one with a ridiculous hairdo, weren't eating. The whire-shirted one was staring at the celing and mumbling to himself. "This is wierd...this is really wierd..." The other was looking at his watch and tapping his foot. He looked impatient.

He couldn't wonder for very long however. He had to get back to making the food! Forgetting the odd fish- for the moment- Spongebob flipped the patties, shook the friers, and sang shrilly.

Life was good.

* * *

"Sam, can I eat _now?_" 

"No! I think I saw something!"

Danny sat at a table with Sam, Tucker, and Jimmy. Timmy and the fairies were at the next table over. Tucker was wolfing down his burger like crazy (Somehow, Jimmy had figured out their ideal orders). Jimmy, who was finished, was tapping his foot impatiently. Sam had also finished, and, out od concern, was checking over Danny's food for signs of foriegn stuff.

"That's an onion," he said tiredly.

"Or maybe that's what it wants me to think!" She held the onion up to her face. "Reveal your secrets!"

The onion said nothing. Everyone in the resturaunt looked at Sam, their eyes twitching.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna do it!" she screeched, the crazy tone from Book 3 leaking back into her voice. "Well I'll have you know-"

"Sam, I deeply respect that you're trying to protect me from any more attacks," Danny said, "but this is a bit...you know...much. I'm okay."

"Yes, he actually is," Jimmy said, not looking at them. "I did a scan of all the food. It's clean."

"Well...you can't always trust science!" she groaned, slamming her head on the table. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on," Danny said. "She's just concerned. Concern is okay... it's just... ah, forget it." He stared at the celing. "This is wierd...it's like the whole world is on guard...this is really, really wierd..."

Suddenly, Danny jerked his head towards the food pickup window. Something yellow and square was looking around. Its bright blue eyes snapped towards him. They made eye contact.

Not knowing what else to do, Danny waved. The square ducked away. _Oh, dahn it you, you scared it away!_ He slapped his forehead hard.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the corner of the resturaunt, a red-haired human was playing on a regularGameboy Advance, smirking at the group. _There they are,_ she thought. _I told her that I could do it. Now to get them to notice I'm here. That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, what are the chances of another human here?_

She pressedan extra button on her GBA. The device stopped displaying Pokemon Leaf Green, and instead displayed a screen with a rotating S on it. The GBA itself projected a hologram of the average QWERTYUIOP keyboard you should have in front of you right now. She began typing as though it were an average keyboard, talking as she typed.

"The objective has been achieved. Team J in sight. They made it. I made it. See? I can do it! Take that, you overbaring bossy know-it-all! Oh yeah, oh yeah..."

"Uhh..." A pink fish stared at her.

"Oh, eheheh..." She blushed and sat down. She pressed 'send', clearing the screen.

"It has begun."

* * *

Byeh! -SP 


	5. Susan Gither

Hie there! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for...again...Dammit, I'm so slow. Please forgive once again.

Now, I have a challenge. Susan's full name is a carefully organized anagram. If you can figure it out, EMAIL the answer to me. My adress is in my profile. DO NOT POST IT IN THE REVIEWS. Be sure to state who you are (Fanfiction net name if you have one).The answer will be revealed in the first chapter of book five (though indirectly) along with a list of people who got it right.

To top it all off, my new forum is up. Please join (link is in my profile)!

* * *

Purple Ghost Sausage: Thanks. 

cakreut12: Exactumondo!

Green Phantom Queen: Yep. That is one obsessed chick.

venusgal100: It's a tricked out Gameboy Advanced.

Velvet Panther: Me too! And to think...it was only two books ago that we were talking about midterms. I'm slow that way. Pokemon rocks!  
They're reach through helmets. I've seen Sith, but none of the others. It ROCKED. Not funny though...

fubkis-wraph: Yes, total Pokemon fanatic. Have been since I was seven. I have almost all the Gameboy RPGs.

Rainstorm Amaya: It's in my profile now. Click the second link (there was an error).

* * *

Chapter 5: Susan Gither 

"C'mon, c'mon..."

Beads of sweat rolled down Jimmy's face. He had been sitting for almost an hour, waiting for the all-clear. But no all-clear came. The group was getting testy.

"Jimmy, when can we go?" Timmy said. "I'm bored!" He put his head on the table and fell asleep.

"Just...another...yes!" His watch beeped. He eagerly opened it.

His face fell as Sheen's came up. "Hey Jimmy!" he shouted. "What's up?"

"Uh, Sheen, could we do this another time?" Jimmy said, annoyed. "I'm-"

"Busy, yeah yeah. Just wanted to say hi."

"Whatever. Everything okay in Retroville?"

"Oh, the usual. Your parents went out last night, Carl wet his pants-again, Cindy's been going on and on and on about how much she misses you, and...how do you recharge Goddard?" He held up said dog, who semmed dead.

"Third plug to the left. Goodbye."

"Wait, to the left of what-" Sheen was cut off. Jimmy closed his watch.

"What a load of bull-" his watch beeped again. He opened it with much less enthusiasim.

As it happened, a message came across the tiny screen. Jimmy read it with a relieved look. "Finally," he mumbled. "We're ready." The last part was said rather loudly.

"Ready to go?" Timmy snapped awake. Everyone leaped up, ready to jump out the door.

Jimmy shook his head. "Far left corner."

"What?" Danny looked at the corner. All he saw was a purple fish eating a Krabby Patty.

"Other left, you ding-dong!"

"Oh." His head snapped over to the right left corner, and saw- a human. A perfectly normal human.

Normal being the operative word.

Actually, this human didn't look to 'normal' at all. Oh sure, she had a head, two arms, a neck, a torso and two legs, but other than that, she was odd. She had shoulder-length, middle-parted, choppy-cut firetruck red hair, with odd bangs. It was obviously dyed. One lock was brushed over the right side of her face. Her visible brown eye was intently focused on her Gameboy Advance.

Her clothes were like a cross between a kimono and everyday wear. Her Japanese flower printed shirt had a high collar. She had faded jeans and boots similar to Sam's. A watch like Jimmy's was on her wrist. But Danny didn't notice this. What he did notice was that she noticed them immedately. She shut off the game, looked right at them, and waved. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. Her voice was a bit like Help's. (Remember her?)

"Ehh...hello?" Wanda said uncertainly. Everyone else looked a bit uneasy also- but not Jimmy. He walked right up to her.

"Hello there," he said calmly. "Your trip was safe?"

"Yeah," the human said. She looked to be about eleven, but tall for her age. "Not fun though. Big delay." She looked around.

"So, this is the Roadtrip crew?"

"The what?" Danny lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, hi there!" she said, as though she had just noticed him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Susan Idahe Gither, but you can just call me Susan. How's it going?"

"Uhh...that didn't really answer my question. Not that i'm not used to it anyway." He grimaced.

"Figured that," Susan said. "Frugal dorks... oh, what am I doing?You wanted to know what the Roadtrip crew was, right?"

"Yes, yes..."

"It's you, me, Jimmy, and the rest of this mosh pit. Simple!" She laughed.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I mean, why are we called that?"

"Oh! Simpler. But-"

"Yeah yeah, we can't know, it can't be discussed!" About now, Danny had just about HAD IT with secrecy. Oh sure, it was a way of life for him (hello, powers?), but he hated when others did it, especially with him. And over the past six days, that was all people seemed to do- keep secrets! He was about ready to pound her. But he knew girls had hidden powers (from experience), so he just shouted. "Y'know what? For almost a week, my friends and I have been stumbling around in the dark, going wherever unseen forces direct us, and getting into big trouble, all because some dumb people decide to go all secrety on us!"

"Hey Danny, put a can in it!" Susan urged. "I was just about to tell you! Calm down, will yeh?"

Danny ignored her pleading- and the fact that she knew his name. "I KNOW that you're part of this conspiracy," he said through clenched teeth. "I have questions, and you'd BETTER GIMME ANSWERS!"

"Uhh...Danny?" Sam tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to look around.

Everyone in the resturaunt was looking at them, eyes wide with fear. Many were slowly backing away, heading for the exit.

"Eh heh heh..." Susan said, with a big fake smile. "Maybe we should continue this angsty rant outside, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe we should." With big smiles, the group slowly backed out of the resturaunt, and broke into a run towards the nearest alley. Once there, Susan looked around.

"You want answers, huh?" Susan said non-threateningly. "Of course you do. Those morons drove you to it. Teasing is the beginning of exposure, don't you find?"

"Huh?" Cosmo said, tilting his head to one side.

"Ah, whatever. Anyway, be prepared. You may not like what you hear."

* * *

"All of you are part of a previously unknown operation. A few weeks ago, you were all hand-picked for this due to your...creative ways of getting out of tough situations. And believe me, this one's a toughie-your goal was to gather them all together as one. You were strewn across five universes, so we knew it would be hard." 

"Four?" Tucker said, raising an eyebrow. "We've only been to three!"

Susan ignored him. "Agents were spread throught these universes, waiting for your arrival. One got creative. The agent tried to get rid of the danger on their own, to prevent the roadtrip altogether.But it didn't work-it was only delayed, but that was good. It gave us more time.So Operation Universal Roadtrip- as it is called- began."

"And?" Sam said. "This is quite interesting."

"I'm not making it up! Ask Jimmy!"

"He wouldn't tell us anything anyway," Timmy mumbled. He was about as sick and tired of secrecy as Danny was, ironically.

"Don't start that again! Anyway, after that, I didn't find out anything else.Morons thought I was too young to take part. TOO YOUNG? They're recruiting Jimmy for heck's sake! He's younger than I am!"

"And 500 times smarter," Jimmy interrupted. "There's no need to swear, Susan."

"I know," she said, blushing. "Sorry. Heh. But anyway, don't fear that I don't know anything else. I know someone who does- and is willing to tell."

"Who?"

"I don't know her name," Susan said. "But people call her the Guardian, the Guardian of Eternity. She is a mysterious etnity that protects us all. Rumor has it that she began Operation Universal Roadtrip. Jimmy himself is one of her agents."

"Are you an agent?" Tucker said.

"No. I is just a concerned friend, that's all." She made her famous big smile.

"And...where do we find this person?"

"I don't know," Susan said, shrugging. "I can try to track her biosignals with my GameComp, but it'll take a while."

"Don't care," Sam said. "We're closer to the answer than ever. We'll do whatever it takes."

"Okay, you owe me five bucks." She slipped out her Advance, transformed it into Comp mode, and typed some stuff. The screen showed a large star map. It kept scrolling back and forth.

"Eternity," she said. "Universes, worlds, lives. She could be anywhere. We'll let the program run." She slipped the device into her pocket. "In the meantime, we could have some fun. We have plenty of time. Come on! The town awaits!" She ran off. Everyone ran after her- except Danny.

He stood rooted to the spot, glaring. Sam immediately noticed this, and ran to him. "Danny?" she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "but I'm kinda suspicious. There's something fishy going on with that Susan girl, and I don't mean trout."

Bye-SP


	6. Fun in Short Pants

Hi theres! Still in a writing mood!

Operation A.M.B.E.R, my other story, will be coming to a close soon. That leaves me with a big decison-what story should I do next? So I'm going to let you choose!To decide, go to my forum under 'Fanstuffs-My Stuff'or website under 'Cast Your Vote'(link is in my profile) and vote! You must register to vote at the forum, but a vote at the forum counts as two votes at the website. Okay, this is a useless ploy to get members for the board. But I still need help deciding! For the elimination round, there will be three catergories at the website and two at the forum. The first to get ten (or five, in the forum's case) votes goes on to the LIGHTNING ROUND, where the final one is chosen.

These stories will not be voted on as they require another story in order to be understandable. The story they need is listed in parenthesis.

Clones 2, Titan Reborn (Clones!), A Girlless World (Urtrip), Far From Azarath (Urtrip), The Line Between Them (Sadie Hawkins), Not-So-Secret Origin (Urtrip), Urtrip 1/2 (Urtrip).

You can also choose 'none', which means I'll wait until more of Urtrip is finshed to start another story. Good? Good. That's all.

* * *

Rainstorm Amaya: Thanks, both for the good review and for joining the new board! So...when are Em and Rose coming? 

fubkis-wraph: For the anagram, you could just type it into an unscrambling engine. They're all over the Internet. And as for the friends thing...I guess so.

Velvet Panther: I checked it. Pretty cool. And like I said, just do an unscrambling engine. Hint: Her full name includes her middle name.

cakreut12: Okay!

WaterSakura: _No._ Help is a hologram. Susan is a living, breathing, independently functioning human being. Nice try though.  
Oh- and hi, Mr.Irony! -shakes hand- How are ya today?

Purple Ghost Sausage: Yep, I know!

* * *

Chapter 6: Fun in Short Pants 

_Bilini Bottom Streets  
noon_

Spongebob walked dejectedly down Bikini bottom's main street. Due to the outburst, policemen had closed the Krusty Krab for the day. With 8 hours left in the workday, Spongebob was heartbroken. He sat down on a bench by the local ice cream shop, knowing that any minute Patrick would walk by.

He did. Carrying about six double-scoops, he sat down by Spongebob, nearly tipping the bench over.

"Hi, Spongebob," Patrick said, licking one of the ice cream cones. "How's it going?"

"Oh, hi Patrick," Spongebob said, looking at the ground. "It's...not going too good."

"Why not?"

"They closed the Krusty Krab early today. All because of a few- oh, what did Sandy say they were- _land heunins_- were shouting about something! Why would they do that to the world?" He sighed feelinglessly.

"What?" Patrick dropped two of his cones. "Why would they do that?"

"I guess land heunins have no respect for anything," Spongebob said through gritted buckteeth. "The next time I see one, he's going to get a good screaming at!" He jumped up on the bench, shaking his fist. "You hear me? A GOOD SCREAMING AT!"

Just as he said this, Susan ran by. "Come on!" She said. "Last one to Goo Lagoon is a rotten sea urchin egg!" But before she could go another step, Spongebob stopped her.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but I believe we have a problem," Spongebob said.

"Oh?" Susan said. By now, the others had caught up.

"Yes," Spongebob said. Then he began screeching. "WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK OF CLOSING THE KRUSTY KRAB? YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE CUT OF THE PEOPLE'S PATTY SUPPLY AND CUT MY WORK HOURS!"

"Wait," Susan said. "I don't know what you're-"

"YOUR LITTLE UPROAR MAY HAVE RUINED TODAY, BUT TRUST ME, LAND HEUNIN-"

"Land what?"

"YOU WON'T BE HERE TOMORROW!"

"Of course not, Spongebob," Susan said. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"OF COURSE YOU'RE- wait, how do you know my name?"

"I've studied this city. You're pretty much a living landmark."

Spongebob had a sudden vision of a stone version of himself dancing on a pedestal. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. My friends and I are just visiting for a few days. Could you show us around?"

"Okay..." Spongebob was still a little unsure about the 'land heunins' and their odd ways. "Where are they?"

"Oh guys!" As she said this, Timmy tripped over a rock, setting off a chain reaction. Cosmo tripped over Timmy, Wanda tripped over Cosmo, Tucker tripped over Wanda, Jimmy tripped over Tuck, and so on and so forth. Sam was the last one to trip. She flew through the air and landed on Susan.

"Uh..." she said, blushing, "Taa daa!" She jumped up.

"Terrific," Susan said. "Now get off me."

"Oh, sorry." Sam stumbled off Susan's limp form and helped the others up. "So...who are these...uh...things?"

"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves," Spongebob said. "I'm Spongebob Squarepants-"

"I wonder why he's called that," Cosmo said.

"And this is my best friend, Patrick Star."

"Hi," Patrick said absentmindedly.

"Hello there!" Cosmo said, flying over. "I'm Cosmo! Hey, is that ice cream?" He poofed up some for himself and began licking it.

"Uh, yeah!" Patrick said. He kept licking his.

"Your friend here wanted us to show you around," Spongebob said. "I guess we could..." He flashed them his famous bucktoothed smile. "Okay!"

* * *

"And here's the movie theater. We watch stuff here." 

"Coool."

Spongebob's idea of 'showing around' went a bit like this- he pointed out every building he saw, even other people's houses. He also pointed out people, all the way down to a family of neematoads barely as big as an eyebrow.

It wasn't like the 'land heunins' weren't having no fun, oh no sir. They were fascinated with all the stuff. Timmy wanted to touch the neematoads, but they tried to eat his finger, so that idea got scrapped pretty quickly. Tucker was amazed at how the residents were able to break the laws of physics, such as lighting fires underwater. When he asked how it was done, however, Spongebob only said, "Sorry, priveleged information."

Cosmo learned a few new words. Wanda slapped him on the back of the head.Danny watched as Patrick and Spongebob annoyed the other residents. Sam laughed as they were annoyed.

Everything was going fine for everyone. For the first time in about a week, they felt comfortable. Careless. As though the horrorble incidents of mere yesterday were nothing but a very, very clear dream.Clear, yet unreal. The only reminder was Sam's arm, still in bandages from the burns. But it seemed almost too easy to forget they were there. They were happy.

Too happy to realize that danger was in their midst once again.

Around mid-afternoon, a loud, angry BEEP! blasted from Susan's GameComp. She opened it, minimized the search program (still searching) and opened a new one. She gasped. No. They hadn't. _They hadn't. _She needed to warn the others!

Then she saw the fun they were having.Their bliss, their relief._ Well...maybe I'll wait until sundown, _she thought. _They havent had much fun during Operation Roadtrip. They desrve some. Oh, scrap that, they really deserve some.It's their privlege._ She smiled and leaned back against a building. _Their treat._

Meanwhile, as Danny was laughing his head off as somebody slapped Spongebob with their purse, a small wisp of blue gas escaped his mouth. He gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth. No. Not here. Not now.

It was a false alarm. He was safe.

At least he hoped it was.

* * *

Ooh, how's that for mysterious? -SP 


	7. The Diver Cometh

Hi. Oh-if a winner for the next story thing isn't chosen by the time A.M.B.E.R. ends,I'll just put all the ones that were voted onin a hat and choose one. So choose wisely! You have a lotta time, Amber only has about five or six chapters to go.

And, answering a question that you all may be asking...

Where the heck is Help?

I never meant for her to be a character. She just developed that way, and she's kinda hard to write for. So I'll say that Jimmy deactivated her when she went to Mexico with no warning back in Book 3. She'll be reactivated in Book 5. I'm sorry, but this particular book is not as well thought out as the others and I can't cram too much in without going insane. I'll have to break a few promises, but I'll try my hardest. Thanks for understanding! (To make up for it, I'll be going double overtime on 5-8, though it may be a bit dark)

* * *

Fxxyldy: Y'know what? That's a VERY good guess! But sadly, no. 

Rainstorm Amaya: Thanks!

Velvet Panther: I'll try to fit Squiddly in.  
That Drake kid is hillarious! I have a sister about his age, so I know how it is.  
Ooh, bad guy. I'm not a real Batman fanatic, but that is pretty interesting.

Rakahn: EMBEY! I wondered where you were! You got the message about the board, right? And thanks.

Green Phantom Queen: Okay!

PhantomAngela: Once again, good guess, yet wrong.

venusgal100: He's seen the Flying Dutchman. And, oddly enough, Spongebob won't find out that Danny's a halfa. That's all I'm saying.

dArkliTe-sPirit:(both) I've sorta heard of it, but I've never seen it. And besides, I've already got the last stop set, and it's not Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Diver Cometh 

_7 pm_

"Aaaaaaahh."

Danny looked at the sky, where the sun was setting brilliantly. "This has to be one of the best afternoons I've had since the time Dash regurgitated his entire lunch-"

"-Onto Paulina's lap." Sam laughed a little. "Yeah, that was great. Couldn't stop laughing for hours."

"Guess that must've been pretty funny," Susan said. "I've had my share of great afternoons too. Though I've never seen someone puke on a girl." She smiled, and looked up at the sky. "They say that underwater sunsets have an oddly calming effect on organic beings. They just give you a sense of security, of safety, of hope. Nobody really knows why."

"Wow," Timmy said sleepily. "And-we're the only humans to ever see this. Our names'll go down in history!"

"Actually, you're not," Jimmy said. "Many have seen it. Y'know the Titanic? The last thing many of the dying peoplesaw was the rays of one of those. They all died happy, though they drowned."

Danny blinked. "I thought the Titanic sank in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, that's the common belief. Oh, wait, here it goes."

The last rays of light faded their way from the sky. Scallops flew across the sky as the sun dissapeared on the horizon. Everyone sighed.

"Y'know, if it weren't for the fact that it would jinx us," Tucker said, "I'd say that nothing could possibly ruin this moment."

"Mm hmm." Sam sighed and, without knowing what she was doing, put her bad arm into Danny's. His hand closed upon it, wondering why it was there. The feel of the bandages in his hand brought a sudden spasm of pain, but he ignored it. Both looked up, and their eyes met. "Uh...hi," Danny said uncertainly.

"Ooh, someone's in love," Cosmo whispered. Everyone else giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Danny and Sam said simoultaneously, then diverted their attention back to each other. They both smiled at the same time, each inching closer. Danny braced himself, knowing what was coming next...

What came next was not a kiss, but a long stare down the nose of a GIGANTIC (remember, they were shrunken) human diver. Danny could hear him breathe. It sounded a lot like Vader. (You can't say you don't know what I'm talking about)

Danny was shocked for a minute, then he began screaming. "Sam! Guys! Where are you? And-who are you?" That last question was directed at the diver. He said nothing. He simply tore past him. His focus was on another target.

A target with red hair.

At her size, the diver could squash her. But strangely, she wasn't afraid. She was absolutely calm as the diver lashed out at her...

* * *

Ooh. Would write more, but I want this up before I go to bed. Bye! -SP 


	8. The Diver Goeth

SQUEE! I izza back!

* * *

cakreut12: Well, he didn't take Sam. 

...Or DID HE? MUHUHERHAHAHA!

venusgal100: Heck, it's easy to forget. I did too.

Rakahn: Heck, it's okay. And you don't need to know Spongebob that well.

dArkliTe-sPirit: Hey, people have their ideas. That's what Fanfictionnet is for. And as for that...it's because this is my least favorite book of the set and I want to get it over with. It's not going to be as cool as the others. Books 5-8 will be amazing, however, to make up for it. They've been planned for about 8 months, I'm making this up as I go.

SilverSummerMoon: Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer (who went on vacation): EM ESIARP! 1FF dehsinif tsuj I. Sluos fo Nwad fo ypoc a nwo od I. Semag FF yna ro, PSBS, NJ, POF, PD nwo ton od I.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Diver Goeth 

Okay. As I said, Susan was absolutely calm as the diver lashed out at her. A smile came on her face.

All of a sudden, Danny couldn't see. His vison was replaced with a big smiley face. I'm not kidding. He cavorted around as he heard similar symptoms come from the others, along with some very cool sounding kickpunch noises.

Ten minutes later, he could see again. Everyone seemed to be staggering up-exept Susan. She was still smiling. But the diver looked absolutely beaten. His limbs stuck out at odd angles. He looked like a big, ugly, crumpled up rock thing. But he wasn't dead.

Danny's mouth fell. "What-how-"

"I guess he tripped," Susan said. "That was odd, huh?" She flashed a big smile. "Well...uh...we'd, uh...better find some place to sleep, huh? Yeah? Okay!" She dashed away.

Everyone blinked. "Uh, sure," Sam said. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, we may as well follow her," Wanda, who had been unsettlingly quiet for a while, said. "It's the best we can do."

They duck-waddled on, unable to bend their legs out of shock.

* * *

There is one hotel in Bikini Bottom. It is called the Fancy Shell Supertell. It has 100 rooms, a pool, a spa, a dining area,and a monkey. It was a fairly ordinary monkey, but the fish had never seen an animal quite like it.It sat in a cage as ongoers marveled at it. 

Unfortunately,the hotel was full, mostly of outta town fish who wanted to see the monkey. There was a three-month waiting list. Our group had no intention of signing it, so they stooped to knocking on people's doors, asking for room for one night.

When it was just Susan at the door, many fish agreed. But when she said, "Guys!" and all 6 of them (not counting fairies) walked up, said door was shut in their face. It want on like this for hours.

Finally, as the clock struck 10 and they were walking through Town Square, Timmy fell to the ground, asleep. They couldn't budge him, not even with magic. He was conked.

Susan looked at the ground. "Well, I guess that answers that question," she said, smiling. "We're camping on the town, peeps! Jimmy, get some blankets out of the cube thing."

"It's called an Interdimensional Hypercube," Jimmy said. "Why can't you just call it that?" He pressed a button, and out popped a few blankets and pillows. Timmy woke up, grabbed two, put them under himself, and went back to sleep.

"Okay," Danny said. He got a blanket and pillow, as did everyone else. Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves into their fishbowl. He spread his minimal stuff out, opened his bag, got out his GameBoy, and played Final Fantasy II until he couldn't stay awake any longer.

However, one or two blankets over, Tucker was having a less than pleasant time. Y'know the dream from Chapter 2 of Book 3?

_The ghost from said dream was leaning against a wall. Next to her was a deteriorated-looking poster depicting that boy. It said, "Please Help Find My Moron", with a descripton beneath. It was almost half a year old. She grabbed it and sobbed. Her tears fell on the boy's smiling face. She crumpled the paper up and threw it into the abyss. She sighed and floated away, passing fifty-seven other posters like the first, all depicting the smiling face..._

* * *

Meanwhile, gasping for breath, the diver from before staggered into a room. A woman walked up to him. She looked a lot like Gwen Stefani, except her hair was quite messy, she was sans lipstick, and she was wearing a long yellowed robe instead of skimpy clothing. But she was quite pale, her hair was blonde, and her eyes-her eyes were a piercing shade of red, like a demon's. "Rise," she said. 

The diver did. "M-m-my Mistress! Oh, please, pardon my appearance. She's there."

"Where?"

"In Bikini Bottom. With the Roadtrip crew."

"Rrgh! I should have gotten rid of her ages ago." She stomped over to another figure.

"Please, Mistress," it said, revealing itself to be Vlad. "She will be disposed of. I've got the special team all set to go. She and her little friends will be annihlated."

"Yes." They pulled together and kissed.

The diver blinked. "Ah, yuck."

* * *

Ooh, hehehae! -SP 


	9. The Divers Cometh

Hi! Wierd news! This is (or pretty close to) the **1ST anniversary** of the day I first posted The Wilson Incident at the (long gone) Going Ghost boards! I also posted up till the first chapter of Urtrip 3 there. The board mysteriously vanished the day after I posted that chapter.

Oh, and for this chapter, **Bold** is a translation of Gary's meows.

* * *

venusgal100: Don't worry Timmy, it's only...uh...the TV. 

cakreut12: I know! That's exactly why it's there! And the new DP was good. It was on on Sunday if you missed it. And the person meant 'moron' in the nice way, like when you're talking about Cosmo, he's cute because he's a moron. And because he's cute in general.

SilverSummerMoon: I know. ICK!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Divers Cometh

_The pineapple under the sea_

_that night_

Spongebob opened the door to his house shakily. He sank into a chair by the door. His snail, Gary, slitered over to him.

"Meow," he said. **Ah, late again. I desire my dinner.**

"Not now, Gary," Spongebob said. "I have things to think about tonight."

"Meow." **Oh, not again, you'll be up all night. Just tell them to me, I can ponder them for you.**

"Okay..." Spongebob said, trying to think, "What happened today? I skipped merrily to work, got to work, flipped patties- oh, those patties!" A Krabby-Patty tiled background appeared behind him. "And then these land heunins came in, started yelling at each other...they closed the Krusty Krab for the day...I was moping in the park...the land heunins wanted us to give em a tour...we did...they left to go see the sunset...I walked home...I heard screaming...and then I fell into this chair and thought about things. First, I thought about skipping merrily to work-"

"Meow." **Be quiet, you! Now, let me think.**

"Err, okay," Spongebob said. "I'll think too." They sat in silence for three minutes.

"Meow!" **OH! I know some things to ponder!**

"What?"

"Meow meow."** Perhaps, how did they get here? How can they breathe underwater, unlike Sandy? What was all the screaming about? And while you're doing that, I'll go to bed. **Gary slithered away.

"Thanks, Gary! You can watch TV for an extra hour tomorrow! But use it wisely!" Spongebob closed his eyes and thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And slept.

* * *

_that morning_

Danny woke up suddenly. He didn't know what woke him up-at first. As his vison focused, he could see gigantic flash bulbs overhead.

"Good, he's awake, he's awake!" A voice said. A fish popped out of the sea of flashes. "Mr. Land Heunin, can you tell us about your heroic battle with the diver?" Voices saying 'yes, details!'and the like followed it.

"Oh, shut up!" Danny said. He slipped out of the crowd (with the help of ghost powers) and ducked behind a building. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He screamed.

"Be quiet!" Susan's voice said. "Do you wanna attract the paparatzzi?" Danny whirled around to see everyone else in the Roadtrip crew behind him.

"No, of course not!" Danny said. "I was...surprised, is all. So...rude awakening, huh?"

Timmy nodded. "Yeah."

"Mm, it was. But I's got good news," Susan said. "We're leaving Bikini Bottom today."

"Phew," Tucker said. "I don't think I could stand this place any longer."

"Neither can I," Danny said. "It'll be nice to get on to...uhh...wherever we're going. Where are we going anyway?"

Susan blinked. "Uhh...I don't know." She smiled. "But we really should get out of here, y'know..."

"Why?"

Her face went oddly slack, and her eyes widened. "_Danger,_" she said in a hushed voice.

"Eh?"

"DANGER!" She screamed. She turned around and pointed.

In that instant, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh, crap..." he thought. He turned around-

The diver had come back.

And this time, he brought some friends.

About 50 friends, to be exact.

Together, they were all about 100 times the size of the town. Danny's mouth crashed to the seafloor, as did the entire town's. A trace of a scream escaped from Sam.

Cosmo, of course, didn't know fear. "Hiii, divers!" he said, waving. "Have you met my friends?"

The divers said nothing. One of them reached a building-sized hand into their pocket, pulling out a wierd ray gun. He fired it at Susan...

* * *

Excuse the sketchiness, I just want to get this book over with, which will hopefully happen in the next chapter. Fill in the details with your imagination. 

Bye! -SP


	10. The Escape

Phew. Finally, the final chapter. To be honest, totally, truly honest, I HATED this book. It was work while the other three were fun.

I seem to be fast on the update these days. I wonder why.

* * *

cakreut12: Last book? Sorry, ma'am/sir, but there's actually four more to go. And I've never seen Smallville, I said this back in Book 2. 

Purple Ghost Sausage: -blink- I ain't sayin nuttin...

dArkliTe-sPirit: Yeah, isn't it great?

venusgal100: He'll be taken along by accident. You'll see.

SilverSummerMoon: Spoken well. This book is poop compared to 1-3. And like I said, I ain't sayin nuttin.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Escape 

Susan screamed and motioned for the others to run. She didn't have to tell them twice- they ran like Howard Speed (haven't heard of him? Go read the Wayside School books. They're hillarious)- right out of their shoes, and hid behind a nearby building. She herself didn't move. She calmly held up her hand. As the beam came in contact with her hand, it fizzled out of existence.

Danny gasped. "How did you do that?"

"I learned how," Susan said sarcastically, joining them behind the building. "But all the knowledge in the world isn't going to help us now. I know what the divers are after."

"What?"

"Me."

Everyone gasped.

"Yeah, I know, I put you all in danger. Y'see...I don't really have the best reputation with their boss. I've kindas been messing things up for their little group. So now, they're kinda mad at me. Funny, huh?"She flashed a smile.

"Uhh...no," Jimmy said. "Susan, you really should be careful who your enemies are."

"Pfft. All I know is that if they keep trying to find us, they'll destroy Bikini Bottom within hours. It's not safe here anymore. We just need to round up a few people and then we can go."

"Like who?"

"Like the yellow sponge who's walking toward us right now." As she said this, Spongebob ducked behind the building they were behind.

"C..cc...cyclops...scary..." He shuddered.

"Don't worry Squareman, everything's going to be okay," Susan said. She got out her GameComp, minimized the finder program (still darn searching) and typed something in. "I've sent an SOS," she said. "We'll be beamed to safety in T-10 minutes."

"Beamed? What about the phon-"

"The phone booth is currently under repairs. If we used it, we'd end up in the Presholl Universe. It's a NIGHTMARE there...so we're being beamed. It's faster, but a bit more painful." Until then- WATCH OUT!" A giant foot crushed the building that they were behind, resulting in much screaming for the residents. The crew ran to the safety of another, identical building, panting. "Ten minutes isn't gonna come soon enough," Sam said.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over...soon..." Susan said, patting her on the back.

The next ten minutes were spent dodging all the divers. In the process, Bikini Bottom seemed to be getting more and more destroyed. all over, fish fled. By T-15 seconds until beamination, the city was wrecked. (You can tell I want this over with.) Susan was concentrating, worried. "Come on...come on..."

It came. A flash of light beamed down from the sky. "Beam me up, Scotty!" Susan said, stepping into the light. Following suit, Danny hestitatingly stepped in, and felt his body being seperated into tiny molecules. He lost conciousness as his brain was seperated...

* * *

YAY! It's over! The first half of Urtrip is over! YAY! (does a victory dance involving a beaver and a chainsaw) 

I would like to thank all of you that managed to sit through this:

**cakreut12, Nite, Velvet Panther, Purple Ghost Sausage, Green Phantom Queen, PhantomAngela, fubkis-wraph, venusgal100, WindWiz3, Rainstorm Amaya, WaterSakura, Fxxyldy, Rakahn (also known as Rachel-Ember), dArkliTe-sPirit, and SilverSummerMoon!**

You are all great homies.

Up next is the recordly-short Book 5, which takes place in...no universe in particular! I'll be putting it in the Danny Phantom section for good measure. Heh. That book will probably be finished before A.M.B.E.R. is finished with all its endings, but it will be packed with enough info to make your EYES BLEED-

- The location and identity of the Guardian of Eternity  
- The answer to the anagram (which nobody has bothered to figure out...a clue: SHE -- THE -------- )  
- The answer to the long asked question, "What will the universe in Book 6 be?"  
- More storyline than ever...but not ALL of it...

Also, I'm sorry I broke some of my Book 4 promises. I just wanted to get through this as fast as possible.

Sorry. But trust me, you will be on the EDGE OF YOUR CHAIRS/COUCHES/BEANBAGS/LITTLE BROTHERS/WHATEVER YOU'RE SITTING ONfor Books 5-8! -SP

P.S. The little brother thing was a joke. I hope you don't really sit on your little brothers :)


End file.
